


Sticky Mess

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR WRITING FUCKING SUCKS!!!, M/M, TFW YOU SHOULD STOP WRITING SO MUCH SO FAST, YAY FOR BUBBLES, i fugred it would fit iwa chan and shou chan better, this was going to be ushihina but then, wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Shouyou doesnt like the feeling of stickiness, and Hajime doesnt either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have had this thing in my head forever tbh...

Shouyou finds the scent odd. How do they make scented bubbles?  He wonders this while he blows the mint scented bubbles. He faintly thinks that the scent reminds him of a certain ace. He smiles softly at the thought. He blows and bubbles form, big bubbles and if he blows a certain way he can get small bubbles in the big bubbles!

He adores the idea of bubbles.

He has even tried mid stop of washing his hands and squeezing his palms together and slowly opening them and blowing to make bubble, or squeezing the bottle of dish soap and make the tiny citrus scented bubbles. He giggles softly as he stands up from his seated position, eyes focused on blowing the bubbles, seeing if they would stick to his skin instead of popping.

It doesnt work. So he is covered in the scented soap. However, small bubbles do stick to his skin for a little bit. He laughs softly in delight. 

Hajime thinks its the prettiest sight. The way he grins widely and his eyes close at how big he's smiling. Hajime thinks this is the best think to wake up to, even if he has to clean up his baby bird later when its time for breakfast.

"Shouyou come back inside its cold and its early..now i have to clean you up also."

His voice is scolding but its still soft, covering his noise with his hands he blows air into it, warming up his nose. He glances up, noticing the grey skies. Those dont fit Shouyou, he thinks, Shouyou fits the bright blue skies with limited clouds. He looks out at his personal ball of sunshine. "Shouyou its going to rain soon." He smiles as he comes back inside, taking the bubbles from small hands followed by a soft, 'No bubble blowing in the house.' as he guides the other to the bathroom. 

"Take a shower, you are sticky." 

He teases softly, his eyes filled with adoration. He places a towel on the counter for Shouyou. "Dont forget to wash your hair. When you're done come downstairs for breakfast..." He scrunches his nose gently at the childish pout he gets and gently taps his nose, chuckling as he gets a scrunched nose back. "After practice we can play with the bubbles ok? I'll even play with you!" He promises. 

The grin he gets back is infectious, its bright and lights up the dark sky. His own lips tilt up as he grins widely, laughing softly. He moves back when Shouyou shuts the door, walking downstairs to start breakfast.

He was right, it did start raining.

\-------

His pajama pants hang off his hips and graciously showing his v line and that happy trail that Shouyou _knows_ leads to somewhere  _exciting_. And his shirt had been removed before he went to sleep. Graciously showing off his stomach, his hair wild from bed...and activities from last night. Lips tilt up at the thought. 

\-------

Shouyou comes down the stairs fifteen minutes later smelling like Hajime's body soap. He chuckles softly as he finishes setting the table. Turning to face the smaller. "You are going to get a cold if you don't dry your hair Shouyou." He murmurs softly as he put the towel on his head, graciously taking in the sight of the other. He had slipped on one of Hajime's sweaters, the sleeves covered his hands and it could have made a dress. Shouyou had his volleyball shorts on under. "After we eat we have to go to practice." He murmurs softly as he focuses on drying wild ginger hair. 

"You're able to walk alright? Im sorry for being so rough..."

He adores the red blush that forms on Shouyou's cheeks. From the way he was walking earlier he was fine.

\-------

It's after practice do they get back and Shouyou automatically snatches the bubbles and runs outside, giggling. Hajime follows, his own smile on his lips. It had warmed up, he was able to wear a tank top and not freeze to death. 

He had taken his own small bottle of bubbles and ran to catch up with the little ball of sunshine. The ended up blowing bubbles at each other instead of out into the sky away from each other. Shouyou goes cross eyed as he tries to look at the bubble he is blowing and Hajime laughs, light and airy, the bubble he was in the middle of blowing popped.

The only thing about bubbles that both didn't like was the stickiness on their hands from the juice. 

Hajime notices a bubble on Shouyou's hair and he laughs, a hand pressing against his stomach and his forearm pressing against his lips, trying not to be obvious but he knows he fails when curious and bright orange eyes turn to look at him.

"You have some bubbles in your hair."

The first thing Shouyou does sends Hajime in another fit of laughter, doubling over as he watches the sight, his eyes warm and filled with amusement.

Shouyou tilts head back, trying to find the bubbles in his hair and he starts giggling, as if he noticed the actions he had done. But his giggling turns into laughing as he notices Hajime's state of laughter. By now Hajime is almost cackling and Shouyou laughs harder.

The juice from the bubbles is sliding down his arm and spilling onto his thigh and sliding down his leg. He almost screeches before he notices the same is happening to the ace. "Hajime! The bubbles!" This time is a screech to the other and they fall into another fit of laughter, causing their legs to give out and they collapse next to each other, the empty bottles of bubbles now lay on the ground next to them.

Some of the juice is somehow on Shouyou's lips and cheeks. Shouyou unconsciously licks his lips and flinches at the soup taste. He whines softly when he notices that, infact, it does not taste like mint. He can always taste mint though, all he has to do is press his lips against the ace's and he gets what he wanted.

Thought today, he notices, Hajime tastes like Mint chocolate. He concludes he likes that taste to. He grins at him as the other sits up and turns to sit next to him, the grin on Shouyou's face is just as contagious, so it mimics onto Hajime's lips.

"Shouyou you have to shower again...come on we can bathe together." He doesnt miss the excitment in Shouyou's eyes when he mentions the thought of them bathing together and Hajime chuckles. "You're like glue, always stuck to me." Hajime doesnt mind, he'd rather had Shouyou attached to him then Tooru. He thought of Tooru clinging to him makes him scrunch his nose but there is a soft pressure on his nose and he notices its Shouyou's lips. A light pink spreads across his cheeks and Shouyou lights up.

Shouyou loves the blush Hajime gets on his cheeks, it means he has succeeded on surprising him or embarrassing him. He likes it because it means he got Hajime back for all the times he makes Shouyou blush.

Shouyou decides he should play with bubbles with Hajime more often because he likes seeing him laugh, see Hajime so happy he almost cries.

**Author's Note:**

> screams, its cute riGHT GUYS?
> 
> what the FUCK is this?


End file.
